


Loved

by PhilsBabyHina1990



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M, Hint of Ash/Misty | Satoshi/Kasumi, Mentionings of PokeShipping, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 19:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilsBabyHina1990/pseuds/PhilsBabyHina1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misty has some doubts about her feelings for Ash and Tracey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loved

It was quiet in the cafe as she sat there at the table, waiting for someone. Her long ginger hair was no longer tied in her usual side pony tail fashion. Instead she chose to let hang down, each lock cascading past her shoulders. The Cerulean City Gym Leader readjusted the thin strap of her baby blue shirt. Her blue eyes moved from side-to-side, scanning the crowd for any sign of him. Seconds turned to minutes. She was starting to get anxious.

It wasn't uncommon for the water trainer to be in the Cerulean Cafe, but it is uncommon for Misty to come without Ash. This had been their usual meeting place--while he was resting up before going off to explore the next region of course.

Today was different. Today, she was waiting for someone else -- a different guy. Someone who she's been getting close with since she took over the Cerulean Gym for her sisters. Despite waiting for him, Misty couldn't help feeling a tadbit guilty for not telling Ash she was seeing someone else.

But then again, Ash was never around enough for us to have a proper relationship, Misty thought to herself. She heaved an unhappy sigh before picking up the cup of tea that had long since cooled off and taking a sip of it. Her blues lit up and a smile formed on her lips as she saw him.

Messy dark green hair. Brown eyes looking furtively for her. His hand adjusted his bandanna before dropping to his side. It was then that Misty waved to him with a faint smile. Tracey smiled back at her and walked over. His smile grew and he planted a loving kiss on the gym leader's lips before taking the seat across the table from her.

"I hope you weren't waiting long." The Pokemon Sketcher said happily. Misty felt her heart flutter and she shook her head, smiling as she was reminded why she had fallen for Tracey in the first place. He was considerate and always made time for her whether it was calling her in between doing research projects and running errands for Professor Oak or her duties as the Cerulean Gym Leader. But she couldn't help thinking what life could've been like had she refused the offer to take over the Cerulean Gym for her sisters. Would it be Ash in Tracey's place or would Ash still be too caught up in his Pokemon training to spend any time with her?

Misty forced the depressing thoughts out of her mind, beginning to concentrate on Tracey's one sided conversation with her. She'll have to call Ash up later to tell him the news later.


End file.
